The present invention relates to a technique of searching for relevant nodes. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique of searching for relevant nodes connected by two hops.
Information can be taken as detailed component data from a text document using a text analysis method. For instance, nouns, verbs and the like that accompany a specific name of metal and are used in a segment can be taken out. However, thus mechanically extracted component data significantly varies and includes good and bad. Accordingly, in many cases, such component data cannot be used as it is.
Conventional methods allow for the extraction of useful information from mechanically extracted component data, through use of statistical analysis. For instance, if social networking services (SNSs) can identify combinations between messages on products or messages on movies and users having written the messages and aggregating the identified combinations can identify genres of movies tend to be referred to by users having referred to specific products. This identification allows more effective advertisements on, e.g., the SNS to be provided for the users. The conventional statistical analysis method requires that a schema is designed for each purpose, data acquired through text analysis is reaggregated into a layout allowing software capable of analyzing the data to analyze the data, and the data is input again.
It may be desirable to clarify relationships that do not explicitly appear in texts and relationships that are difficult to be found by people, to allow data analysis through the software without reaggregating, and to provide an analysis environment that can achieve an analysis method by means of advanced search, such as search in consideration of meaning, instead of simple search, through implementation in software for utilizing non-structured data.